Two Worlds
by xStarletx
Summary: Inspired from the song Two Worlds from the Tarzan soundtrack - a baby is found by a pack leader of a Raptor - 11 years later she is one of the pack and faced with a very new challenge - a teenaged boy about her age. -- not good at summaries READ PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Two Worlds

*I do not own any of the Characters of Jurassic Park, except for Una.*

xxMedusaxx

Prologue: Losses and Gains

--///--

The storm had snuck up on the tiny boat, forcing it closer and closer to Isla Sorna, an island the couple new very well to stay clear off. Knowing it would be dangerous to wait out the storm on the actual island the couple debated what they should do. With their two year old daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib the decided it would be safer to drop anchor close to shore and then leaving as soon as storm was gone to avoid capsizing. They had no idea that this would be their last night alive.

Deeper into the jungle, protected by the many trees around them a pack of raptors began to tuck in for the night. A very proud new mother Raptor laid herself amidst the fragmented eggshells allowed her tiny young to curl up beside her for warmth and shelter from the storm. She stared down lovingly at her baby's proud of how many had survived hatching. Close to her, her mate dropped a leg of some defenseless animal, allowing her to eat for the first time that day; the hatching had been tiring business, and very exciting. She nipped lovingly at her mate's muzzle, happier then she could have ever imagined. As she lowered her head to the soft mud mounds of the nest she imagined the great hunters her children would become, and how one day one of her daughters would grow to be the strongest in the pack, and inherit their mother's position as Alpha. Content with her dreams the Mother Raptor closed her eyes unaware of any danger until it was too late.

The Carnivorous roar echoed through the jungle fusing with a loud roll of thunder, as the Spinosaurus bore down on her clutch. The mother raptor struggled to get her babies to run, but they weren't as fast as their full grown pack. She saw the Spinosaurus' reddened teeth, from a previous kill and was enraged by his greedy hunger, but there was nothing she could do for her young, she could merely watch as they were either stepped on or eaten. The Mother raptor was not quick in finding her pack mates, her grief consuming her. She was unaware when her pack mates found her, she was unaware when her weary eyes closed, and was as equally inattentive when her pack mates spurred her forward away from their nesting spot, for all knew it was unsafe to stay in one place for too long.

The depressed Ex-Mother trailed along behind her pack mates, her mind wandering to the happiness of the day before, and how horribly it had ended. Soon her pack was a few leagues away from her, an easy distance; she could run and be there in seconds. But something sounding from across the jungle stopped her. A distance away something was crying, something small and baby like. Without a second thought the ex-mother ran through the underbrush with thoughts of a possible survivor from last night's attack calling for her. She slowed as she neared the coast, only the largest of predators moved in this area. She set an uneasy clawed foot on the shifting sands assessing the wreckage in front of her. It was one of those bipedal animal's creations, and it seemed to have been smashed into to pieces. She could smell the blood and judging by the sizable whole in the structure's side the Spinosaurus had something to do with whatever had happened here. She could see some body parts lying around, looking to have belongs to the bipedal animals that seemed to happen upon the island every now and then, though none stayed for long and most were eaten, and they were quite tasty. Well the plump ones were anyways, if you could get past their layer of flavorless skin, and if you were fond of crunchy bones; however their screams of terror and agony had always amused her. She looked around, the Spinosaurus must be near by, it could be in the waters, or his mate could be further down shore, staying there was just not a good idea. Behind her she heard the sounding cry of her mate, asking her where she was, and right after that a small cry followed him, almost answering him, but in a language she didn't understand. Moving unsteadily on the sand she moved closer trying to find the sound, walking through the gapping whole she found more of the bipedal belongings. The flavorless skin they often changed, strange objects of an undetermined function, the strange see through covering that was hard but easy enough to break through if you could hit it the right way, but would often leave tiny shards that would cut the feet. The cries continued, along with her mate's constant barking, but still she didn't respond. She rooted through what was left, the smell of blood covering up anything else. But then she spotted it, a small bundle moving around under an extremely large layer of the tasteless skin. She gingerly moved it aside and assessed what was underneath.

A small bipedal child lay curled up, the tiny limbs waving about in the air. She looked at it wondering just what she should do. The child stopped crying now and was looking at her intently. She dropped her muzzle in to sniff her and was surprised to feel the small hands wrap around her muzzle tightly. She jerked and the child lifted off the floor and then suddenly fell with a loud smack, and then the crying started again. Startled she moved back in making the soothing sounds she had used last night on her young. She made note of the small arms, and the strange white lumps around her bottom, not to mention how easily her teeth could puncture her skin. She settled herself down beside the child, cooing softly as the child stroked her scales, every second growing more and more fond of the child. A loud roar interrupted the cooing and the child started to screech. In a panic she rolled the child back onto the skin and wrapped her up into it she then picked up the loose ends and ran out into the open. Above her stood the Spinosaurus his long snout salivating. For a moment they stood assessing one another and then he lunged. She jumped to the side and then raced towards the trees carrying her precious bundle, as fast as she could. She weaved back and forth between the trees, listening to the crashing thuds of the Spinosaurus' foot falls and the crunching sound of the trees that fell as he chased after her. She continued weave until she was certain she lost the large predator. She settled down beside her precious bundle, listening to the sounds of the jungle around her. She waited until she was certain the large predator was gone from the vicinity before calling out for her mates. Now all she had to do was wait and they would come to her.

When her pack mates did arrive, none were too happy to see the small bundle she had with her.

"What is this?" Her mate asked moving in to assess the cooing child.

"It's a baby." She responded.

"It's one of those bi-pedal things." Her mate snarled

"Are we going to eat it?" A pack mate asked.

"NO! We're going to keep her." She responded. Silence met her remark.

"We can't keep her, she's not our kind." Her mate snarled the others barked in accordance.

"You ALL dare to challenge me?" She cried getting on her feet.

"That thing will not replace your clutch." A female pack mate whispered. She looked down to the small babe lying on her back.

"I've gotten her this far. If she proves to be too much trouble we will leave her and let the jungle have her, but for now she is mine." She challenged. The pack mates looked at the bundle of pink flesh and then to their leader. They recognized the hurt inside her and decided that giving the bipedal a chance couldn't hurt; it would last through the night anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Two worlds

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 1 – Strangers

--11 years later--

Dr. Allan Grant had stopped loving dinosaurs after the falling apart of the Jurassic Theme Park on Isla Nublar all those years ago. After a very grueling few days on the island he and a few others, including John Hammond, the creator of the island and it's dinosaurs and his two grandchildren, Dr. Grant's now ex girlfriend Ellie, and a rather injured Ian Malcolm another scientist, Allan swore he would never set foot on another island with dinosaurs on it, again.

Now he was here, on Isla Sorna with a bunch of idiots and his intern Billy. He ran off the plane rubbing the back of his head, wondering which one of these idiots with a death wish had hit him to shut him up before they landed. The only lady, Mrs. Kirby was using a megaphone to call out two names, Ben and Eric, obviously a very, very bad idea considering their situation. Billy walked up to him.

"Hey how are you doing?" He asked.

"We need to get off this island." Allan nearly snarled.

"I think they're looking for someone." Billy whispered right before Mr. Kirby came up to them.

"Hey, how you feeling, I'm really sorry for the hit, but um, you know." He started stumbling over his words nervously.

"Who hit me?" Allan asked.

"But you see we needed you to keep quiet I suppose." Mr. Kirby continued.

"Who hit me?" Allan asked interrupting him again.

"Oh, that would be Cooper." Mr. Kirby replied gesturing towards a very armed man running into the jungle, which was the stupidest thing he could do.

"What is he doing?" Allan asked.

"Oh, he's setting up a safe perimeter." Mr. Kirby replied proudly.

"Mr. Kirby on this island there is no such thing as safe, we need to get off, and can you tell your wife to stop doing that? It's a very bad idea." He cried almost having to shout over the megaphone's interference.

"Amanda, honey! Dr. Grant says that's a bad idea!" cried.

"What?' she asked over the megaphone.

"He says that's a very bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?" She asked over the megaphone again, just as a very loud roar echoed through the jungle. Everyone froze. Gunshot erupted followed by several shouts and more roaring.

"What was that?" Mr. Kirby asked.

"A T-rex?" Billy asked.

"No, sounds bigger." Alan whispered. Suddenly two of the other henchmen crashed through the underbrush towards them.

"We got to go! We need to go now!" One cried.

"What about the other one?" Billy asked.

"Cooper is a professional he can take care of himself." The other one replied. Everyone got on the plane quickly after that and soon the plane was jetting forward attempting to get the speed to take off. Suddenly Cooper erupted from the jungle standing in their way trying to get them stop.

"Look that's Cooper!" Allan cried, as if they hadn't seen him, he wondered if they should stop, but he doubted that they could in time. Just before they were on top of him just as the plane's nose was getting off the ground a large dinosaur crashed through and scooped up Cooper in it's mouth, the plane crashed into it's tail, sending the nose down and back into the jungle. Once the plane stopped moving Allan struggled to get out of his seat, he went to the door and tried to open it but was stopped by a tree branch.

"We haven't landed yet." He stated to the crew. He looked down and then back up trying to figure out a way for all of them to get out, above him he saw something moving through the trees. It looked to big to be any sort of bird of sorts. Allan was distracted by a sudden scream, Mrs. Kirby had thought she had seen something out of the pilots windows, but it wasn't there now. Suddenly the nose fell off of the plane's body revealing a very large snouted big toothed animal, the co pilot managed to get away from its teeth in time but the pilot did not. The dinosaur pulled him out of the plane, nearly take Mrs. Kirby with him, they watched in horror as he was shaken back and forth and the spat to the ground. He tried to crawl away from the creature but was stepped on, and then torn in half. The rest watched as it's head came back for what was left in the plane, horrified they all ran towards the back of the plane causing it to fall from the tree. The plane landed and fell back on it's side, and then was rolled over and over again. They banged against the tree and then Mrs. Kirby ran out of what was left of the plane screaming. Allan followed and grabbed her dragging her back into the plane just as the dinosaur was on top of them. The dinosaur seemed amused with the plane, toying with it for a while, batting them around, pressing down on the plane with all of it's strength, nearly crushing them. Then it finally decided that that was enough, it stuck it's large snout into the body of the plane. Allan got to one side of the hole, but the others were on the other side. The dinosaur pulled it's snout back, giving Mrs. Kirby a chance to get by, next came Billy then Mr. Kirby and the last remaining hired man. They then ran out of the plane and away from the dinosaur, and of course it chased them. They headed out of the forest and into the grazing land, and then into a denser part of the jungle. They ran until they couldn't hear it anymore.

"I think we lost it." Allan whispered. Then turned around and moved away the foliage o find a carcass.

"Don't worry it's dead." Allan declared to the others, just as a T-Rex popped it head out.

"No body move." Allan demanded, the T-rex roared at them, Allan glanced back and all the others had run away, Allan mentally swore and then ran after them. He met up with them in a clearing, as they faced the large Dinosaur that had gotten their pilot and Cooper. The T-rex faced the Dinosaur and then the two seemed more content with fighting each other instead of the little group of people running from them. Allan knew he should run but he just had to watch the two of them in action, and after a long fight he knew which was the stronger, the bigger Dinosaur with the fin snapped the T-rex's neck and then threw it down to the ground. They ran at this point as the Winner let out it's cry of victory.

Once safely away from the predator, Allan took his frustration out on the man who took him here, Allan wasn't usually a man of violence but the sucker punch to the face defiantly made him feel better. Mrs. Kirby stepped into between Allan and her husband.

"Please, don't." She cried.

"I want some explanations please." Allan demanded. Mr. Kirby stood up and took out his wallet.

"We tried everyone. The Costa Rica embassy said this was a no fly zone. The U.S Embassy, that's OUR U.S Embassy, said we should expect the inevitable. Can you believe that?" Mr. Kirby cried. Allan flipped open the wallet and saw a the picture of a boy.

"How did he end up here?" Allan asked.

"He was parasailing and somehow he got stuck over here, we're not quite sure how." Mrs. Kirby explained.

"You let a thirteen year old go parasailing alone?" Billy asked, taking a look at the picture.

"No he was with a friend, Ben Hildebrand."

"Paul and I divorced about a year ago." Mrs. Kirby explained.

"What do we do now?" Billy asked.

"We go back to the plane and salvage what we can, and then we head for the coast."

"We're not leaving this island without our son." Mr. Kirby threatened.

"Look, you can go off on your own and look for your son, or you can stick with us and head for the coast, either way you probably won't get off this island alive." Allan replied, and then he and Billy left. Sure enough a few moments later they were joined by the Two Kirby's and Udesky.

Looking down from her perch in the tree she watched the bipedal strangers that looked like her. It wasn't very often that ones that looked like her were on their island, and more often then not they were eaten. She had already looked through several of the things that were left from the mechanical bird. Seeing nothing of interest she left something, expect for a few articles of fabric she could fashion into clothes. In the distance she heard a barking, time for lunch. As she left the pack of strangers she wondered just how long they would last.


	3. Chapter 3

Two worlds

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 2 – The Raptors

* * *

The mismatched group set off together n a direction Alan hopped would lead the to the coast, Amanda, or Mrs. Kirby continued to cry out for Eric, which Alan knew he needed to put a stop to immediately, but when he did what replaced the cries was the Kirby's constant bickering. Alan had no patience for the two of them now that he knew Mr. Kirby was the owner of Paint and Tile Plus and the check he had wrote them was useless to them making this probably the worst day in his life. After a while Alan tuned them out and continued to converse with Billy about how to keep themselves alive and what they should do once they get to the coast when they notice something bright red hanging from a tree. Mr. and Mrs. Kirby rushed forward and assessed what was now identified as a parasail. They both began to shriek for Eric, Alan groaned these two were nothing but idiots.

"Mrs. Kirby, there is only a remote chance that they are still in the area." Alan reasoned. Behind them Udesky called for there attention, offering up a video camera.

"The battery's dead." Mrs. Kirby whispered.

"I've got an idea." Udesky replied taking out his flashlight batteries.

Allan and Billy were to preoccupied with the parasail when they heard garbled noises coming from the small group. The two made their way over to see that they had gotten the video camera working.

"We shot this the day they disappeared." Amanda whispered referring to the video of Eric and Ben playing Frisbee on the beach. Then the movie cut to the sea and the small boat beneath them.

"Do you see anything yet?" They heard Eric ask and then the movie cut again. And this time all they could see was fog, feet and a rope.

"I can't do it!" Eric continued to cry as Ben kept crying.

"Move your hands!" Then it cut again and this time they were in a jungle.

"Ok, on the count of three I'm going to drop you." Ben said. "One, two three." And then Eric dropped to the ground below. He turned back to Ben.

"I'm going to drop myself now." Ben cried.

"Hey the camera's still on." Eric replied reaching up to turn it out, and that was the last thing on the camera.

"He's alive, I know he's alive, and we're going to find him." Mr. Kirby declared. Alan turned back to the parasail and then nudged Billy.

"Do you think you could fly one of those?" He asked.

"Sure, as long as the sails not torn." Billy offered.

"Well let's take it, it might come in handy." Alan declared grabbing onto it and pulling. Billy grabbed the opposite side and began to pull. There was the snap of what they thought was a branch and a half decomposed body swung down and crashed into Mrs. Kirby. Soon she was tangled in a million red wires as she screamed and thrashed trying to get away from the body. The four males rushed in to help detangle her as in her fervor she realized it was Ben's body still attached to the parasail. With the help she was detangled and set free, free to scream and run in any direction that was away from the rotting body.

"Go After her Mr. Kirby!" Alan cried, sending the reluctant ex husband off after his wife. Alan shouldn't have wished that neither would come back but he did, it would be quieter with them gone. To get his mind off of selfish thoughts such as those he turned to help Billy with the sail. Soon his expertise was called into play. Regretting ever taking up on their offer for almost the millionth time that day he made his way through the underbrush to the two waiting for him.

"Look!" They whispered in hush tones pointing to a pile of mud housing a seven maybe eight eggs. Alan looked around them, there wasn't just one nest but three or four all around them.

"Raptors" He declared. Standing up he glanced around, wondering what to do, what the most logical thing to do was to not touch anything and just leave, give the raptors no reason to follow to attack, they needed to get away from there and they needed to get away from there fast. There was a sudden crashing and Billy entered the clearing, still arranging his backpack so that it would be comfortable for him to carry, he glanced around the clearing and the stream and new instantly where they were.

Alan was herding everyone away from the nesting site when he noticed Billy missing.

"Where's Billy?" Alan asked starting back to the nest, fearing that maybe the raptors had come back. But before he could get there Billy reappeared fidgeting with his camera bag.

"What were you doing?" Alan asked staring at him suspiciously.

"Uh, I was just photographing the nests." Billy replied, somewhat hesitantly. Alan stared at him oddly before continuing.

"If we loose you it'll just be me and the damn tourists." Alan snarled walking away from him, happy to hear the sound of Billy's soft laughter, at least someone thought he was funny.

More hiking lead them to a ravine and at the bottom of set ravine was a building, almost completely taken over by the jungle now. Mr. Kirby raced forward.

"I bet Eric's in there, I bet you my bottom dollar." He cried.

It turned out that the building was a genetics lab, the place where they actual made the dinosaurs. They found a phone that wasn't working and Billy broke open a candy machine and they ate for the first time that day. They explored the dismal looking room, looking at the incubation machines and the large tubes containing the embryos of several different types of dinosaurs, a process he had not been familiarized with at the first island.

"Is this how you make dinosaurs?" Mrs. Kirby asked.

"No this is how you play god." Alan replied. He continued to look around until he heard a blood curdling scream. He turned and saw Mrs. Kirby running for a lone raptor, Alan lead the way leading them down a long corridor of metal cage like pens to a locked door. Instead they went down a dead end corridor and shut themselves into the cages. Mr. Kirby, Alan and Udesky on one side, Billy and Mrs. Kirby on the other, the raptor went for the two. She rammed herself into the door knocking them back against the wall, but she still couldn't get to them through the metal mesh. Alan, Udesky and Mr. Kirby were trying to get it's attention, but it wasn't working. The Raptor looked up and began to climb up the door.

"PUSH!" Mrs. Kirby cried and with that her and Billy pushed until the door swung the other way, crashed into the mesh of another pen and then locked, trapping the raptor. As they began to run away the Raptor began to bark out. Alan stopped and turned back in a mixture of horror and utter glee.

"She's calling for help." He cried, knowing that no matter what anyone else said he was right. "She's actually calling for help." He repeated. At that point Mr. Kirby came back and grabbed Alan's arm.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" He cried and only after that did Alan listen and run out with the rest of the group. They made it out of the building but the echoing barks told them that more Raptors were coming after them and fast. They came across a meadow where a herd was grazing.

"Head for the herd!" Alan cried. Of course everyone listened, but their running set off the herd and soon they were in a stampede. Alan knew they couldn't stay there anymore, so he changed his direction.

"Head for the trees!" He demanded, and everyone listened but they got separated. Alan paused only for a moment to pick up Billy's lucky strap bag which he had dropped before. Mr. and Mrs. Kirby made it into the forest and climbed up a tree, Billy also made it into the forest and only climbed up a tree when he saw a raptor before him. Udesky also made it into the forest but hadn't climbed a tree. Mr. and Mrs. Kirby heard his cries of pain, but knew there was nothing they could do. When Billy found them they were looking at Udesky's motionless body.

"He's dead." He whispered. And then his arm moved.

"Oh My God, no he's not!" Mrs. Kirby cried rushing through the branches to get to him.

"No something's not right!" Billy cried after them.

"Well we've got to help him!" Mr. Kirby replied, just as the branch Mrs. Kirby was standing on broke and she fell. Luckily her legs caught on the last branch, the two raptors that were concealed in the bushes ran out and began to jump to try and get her down. Billy and Mr. Kirby rushed to go and get her back up, and when they did the noticed that someone was up n the tree with them.

The three watched her, her brown hair was long, she was wearing baggy shorts and a tight top that bared almost everything but her breasts He brown hair was being held back by another scrap of fabric. She was covered in raw scratches, coloring bruises, and scars. She was perched on the branch in front of them staring at them in silence.

"Where did she come from?" Mr. Kirby asked. She moved a few paces forward moving more like a creature then a human. The others backed away from her, Mrs. Kirby instead moved forward.

"Wait what is that?" She asked indicating to her hand. The girl pulled back, taking her hand out of view, but Mrs. Kirby already knew what it was.

"That's Eric's bracelet, I bought it for him when we were in Cuba!" Mrs. Kirby cried suddenly rushing forward to grab her.

"WHERE IS HE?" She screamed. The girl yelped and moved back but lost her footing and fell out of the tree. She lay on the ground for a moment and the raptors raced forward towards her. They all expected a flurry of cries and blood but instead both raptors bent their heads to the girl and nudged her softly. She made soft sounds to them that sounded like she was talking to them. Her arm was bleeding and the two raptors bend down to lick it.

"She's one of them." Billy realized, as he watched them help her up. The three shot a look up to the three in the tree when they heard a distant barking. The two raptors nudged the human fledgling and then the three took off, with one of the raptors pausing only to snap Udesky's neck.

Alan was hiding in the bushes watching the raptors bark.

"What are you saying? What are you looking for?" Alan asked himself. He pushed himself into moving closer to the tree. He glanced up and saw that the raptors were gone, he moved back and thought about his options, he moved to check again and this time the raptor was there at the tree, hissing at him. Alan stumbled back, and saw that a he was now surrounded by a pack of raptors Alan gulped as they moved towards him as he realized that this was the end.

And then the smoke bombs went off.

* * *

Hey guys, I've noticed that a lot of people like this story, which is awesome, but sorta confusing – I'm not exactly trying with this story, it's just something I threw together very last minute and then there's the whole issue where the jurassic park section is well rather small, but hey people like it an i'm glad. Una makes her first appearance in this chapter, there is more of her to come I PROMISE!! Since it took me a long time to post I decided to make this a super long chapter. Hope you enjoy it and pretty please REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Two Worlds

xxMedusaxx

Chapter 3 – A Surprising Link

_Hello, this is the thrid chapter, hopefully some things have been explained :) Don't forget to review. I won't post the next chapter till i get atleast 15 reviews :) and since there are 12 people on my alert list so i know you guys can do it! Don't forget to press that pretty button at the bottom_

* * *

Alan had thought he was going to die, surrounded by one of the most dangerous creatures on this island but for once something went the right way for him, smoke bombs flew through the air landing at his feet sending up billowing clouds of smoke causing the Raptors to flee. Alan coughed using his red bandana to cover his mouth and nose, not that it was helping being in the middle of the fog. Suddenly an arm reached out and grabbed his, dragging him away from the smoke and deeper into the jungle, he watched the small form running away from him through watering eyes. The person had leaves and vines wrapped around him as impromptu camouflage.

"Wait!" Alan called after the small person, but he wouldn't wait. Alan, coughing and sputtering, was forced to merely follow him, hoping that once he slowed down they could talk.

Alan's savior had led him to a water truck that was on its side. He ushered Alan inside the water barrel where Alan found it chalk full of supplies, various jars of food, rope, things to wear. Alan knew who he was by now and was utterly surprised to see how he had managed to survive.

"Thank you Eric." Alan coughed out. Eric lowered himself to Alan's eye level.

"You know who I am?" He asked.

"Yes, you're parents are here, they're looking for you." Alan explained.

"Together?" Eric asked. Alan nodded, having difficulty talking once again.

"That's not good, they don't do well together." Eric whispered.

"You'd be surprised what people can do when someone they love is involved." Alan explained. Eric moved around the cramped space turning on different lights, putting the ones that were dimming outside to gather more light. When he turned back a realization dawned on his face

"You're Alan Grant, what are you doing here?" Eric asked.

"You're parents invited me a long." Alan whispered before breaking out into another stuttering fit of coughs.

---///---

Still up in the tree, Billy was calling for Alan.

"Billy shut up." Mrs. Kirby snarled. Billy turned to her, and saw that the girl was sitting across the clearing in her own tree, watching a heard of Ankylosaurus plod through the jungle below them.

"What does she want?" She asked.

"I don't know." Billy whispered. A loud roar shattered through the jungle which turned the three stuck in the tree's attention away from the girl and when they looked back she was gone.

"Well that's creepy." Mr. Kirby whispered.

---///---

"I read both your books." Eric whispered, taking yet another bite of the Crunch bar in his hand, Alan was scooping out the rest of the beans from the large tin can.

"Really?" Alan whispered.

"I liked the first one more, before you were on the island, you liked dinosaurs back then."

"Well back then they hadn't tried o eat me yet." Alan responded, he saw Eric's pained look and changed his tune.

"You know I'm amazed you've last eight week alone on this island." Alan whispered.

"Eight weeks? That's all it's been?" Eric asked. Alan paused, he really did suck when it came to the proper thing to say to a child, or anyone for that matter.

"Well you are alive, and that is what matters. And thanks to you that's something we have in common." Alan whispered. Eric smiled.

"Would you like some desert?" Eric asked, offering up what was left of the chocolate bar.

"Thank you. Did you read Malcolm's book?" Alan asked.

"Yea." Eric replied after thinking over the books he had read.

"So, what did you think?"

"I unno, it was kind of preachy, and Chaos, it was all chaos. It was sort of like the guy was high on himself." Eric replied. Alan smiled.

"Well, that's two things we have in common." Alan whispered. Eric smiled, then paused. In the distance they could hear the slight chirruping of what Alan assumed was birds of some sort.

"Do you hear that?" Eric asked. "Compies!" Eric stood up and closed the small door to the water barrel. Alan smiled at this, the kid new his stuff. There were about five seconds of silence before there was a loud bang of something landing on their truck, there was a loud hissing, and the screaming of the small dinosaurs as they fled. Alan was scared out of his mind, Eric looked ecstatic.

"Una." Eric cried throwing the door open again.

"Eric!" A girl cried. Confused Alan stood up, poking his head out of the hole. A girl, probably the age of Eric stood embracing him, while Eric held her back. She was covered in flecks of blood, scratches and plenty of bruises and scars. She was wearing a pair of shorts she was sure belonged to Mrs. Kirby and a ripped shirt that looked to have belonged to several different shirts that had been ripped up and then tied around her chest.

"What happened to your arm?" Eric asked, lifting up her left arm with a deep gash on it, she had wrapped it with a few loose scraps she had left from whatever she had left from their plane wreckage.

"I fell." She replied.

"Your mother didn't mention a sister." Alan whispered getting out of the truck.

"She's not my sister. She's the one that's been helping me survive here." Eric explained.

"What? How?" Alan asked, assessing her.

"I live here, I know its ways the best." Una replied.

"You live here?"

"I didn't believe it either." Eric whispered.

"I brought you more food!" She cried, for the first time Alan saw the backpack resting beside her leg.

"YES!" Eric cried, opening the bag. Chocolate bars spilled out.

"Aw Yes! You found more Cans. Peas, Beans! You're awesome Una." Eric cried skipping back to the truck.

"You live here? Alone?" He asked.

"No, I have my family. We're a lovely little unit. We work together, stay together and play together. I'm not usually on hunts though, and that's what they're doing now." Una explained.

"How did you learn English?"

"A few years back I caught a cold around the same time a female came to study us, and a bunch of men came to hunt us. They didn't stay long either, but my mother and her mate didn't know what to do, they had never had to deal with human sicknesses before. So they brought me to them. They taught me a few words, the rest I learned from listening to others that come here. Eric has helped too." Una explained. Alan knew what she was talking about, but was surprised that Ian Malcolm hadn't mentioned her in his book, probably because the man had enough sense to realize that scientist and every nation's government would want to use her, study her, and dissect her to their advantage. Eric came back with what seemed to be a first aid kit. He handed it to her, she took it in her uninjured hand and outstretched her injured arm.

"I'm going to be sad to see you go." She whispered to Eric, as he unraveled her poor bandaging job.

"Well watch me carefully, see how I'm wrapping it up. See the knot it goes on top of the wound to help put pressure on it and stop the bleeding." Eric explained. Una nodded and blinked, though Eric didn't seem to notice Alan could tell that Eric's first aid abilities that Una would miss. In the distance Alan heard the barking of a raptor, and Una straightened considerable and glanced over her shoulder.

"I need to go." She whispered, digging through her bag. She took out a few more candy bars that he had missed and handed them to Eric.

"I will try to see you tomorrow."

"We'll be leaving tomorrow." Eric whispered. Una stopped and looked to him.

"So? You don't think I can track you?" She asked. Eric smiled.

"Yea, sorry, forgot." He whispered sheepishly. She smiled to him softly and then ran off into the jungle.

---///---

Mr. and Mrs. Kirby were having a life changing conversation.

"I'm so sorry you have to be here." Amanda whispered from her nook in the branch where she had chosen to sleep.

"I'm not. He's a smart kid, and when you throw in a guy like Ben Hildebrand" Mr. Kirby whispered.

"No if he were with you he'd have been perfectly safe. You drive five miles under the speed limit and I've totaled four cars in three years." Amanda snarled.

"Three. The Buick wasn't completely totaled. I just said it was so we could get the SUV." Mr. Kirby responded. Amanda looked at him and then to Billy.

"So what do we do tomorrow?" Amanda asked.

"We head for the coast."

"We're not going to look for Alan?" Amanda asked.

"Going to the coast was Alan's idea, if he's alive that's where he'll head." Billy responded.

"And what about that girl? What happens if we meet her again?" Mr. Kirby asked.

"I'm not to sure at the moment. But I don't think climbing trees will work forever."

--

The next morning the two parties awoke separately and headed off into the jungle separately, both determined to find one another, and yet each was following leader intent on making it to the coast.

Further into the jungle Una awoke to a bright new morning her pack having already left her behind as usual. The younger ones were nestled beside her, she was their watcher, and she would put them in her backpack and carry them to the next nesting grounds once it was chosen. She was used to this, not exactly human but definitely not raptor, the pack members were constantly on guard around her, all she really had were her mother and her two brothers, and no one went against the Pack leader. Helping the hatchlings into the bag she wondered where she was wander today, her only job was to stay out of trouble, what were the chances of her doing that?


	5. Chapter 5

Two Worlds

xxMedusaxx

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, I hope you guys enjoy it. I've been busy with other stories, both fanfiction and my own which I hope to get publish, I'm seriously considering changing my pen name to Starlet, do you guys think that would matter much? On other news I got my first flame for this story… consequently my first flame every, and that kind crushed me right there, that's another reason I stopped writing this one as well. Well if you still like my story keep reviewing guys.**

Chapter 4 – Attack of the Giant Brown Flying People Eaters

* * *

They had been walking for a while, Eric kept looking over his shoulder, probably looking for Una. Alan had told Eric his plan of going to the coast, and he had merely shot back the one set back to going any where near a lot of water, the dinosaurs got bigger. Alan had almost tossed and turned all night, not because he was uncomfortable but because something was bugging him about Una.

"Eric, she said she lived with a pack, which pack would that be?" Alan asked. Eric turned to look at him.

"You sure you want to know?" Eric asked. Alan nodded, Eric shrugged, obviously doubting Alan's response but continued.

"She was taken in by raptors." Alan stopped walking.

"Raptor?" Alan repeated.

"Raptor." Eric confirmed.

"And you think she's trust worthy?" Alan asked.

"She helped me, she brought me food. She always seemed harmless."

"But Raptor?" Alan asked. Eric didn't respond. In the distance he heard the ringing of a phone. Eric looked around and then took off in the direction it was coming from.

"That's my dad's satellite phone!" Eric cried. Alan chased after him.

"How can you tell?"

"Kirby, Paint and Tile plus in Westgate." Eric sang, to the tune of the cell phone's ring. "Dad? Mom? MOM DAD?" Eric started screaming. Alan knew that Eric should have been much more quiet but he wanted to see his parents and Alan knew that there was a good chance Billy would be with them.

Further a long in the jungle Mr. and Mrs. Kirby heard a strange noise. They paused for a second and heard the clear

"MOM DAD?" In the distance. Glancing around they headed off in the direction they thought it was coming from crying,

"Eric!"

Eric ran as fast as he could, crying for his parents, hearing his parents answer him. He continued to run until he broke out of the jungle and into a clearing. There he saw his parents running toward him, but in between them a huge metal fence. But Eric didn't care, he ran up to the massive fence, went through the metal mesh on the side he was on, and put his hands through the relatively large holes of the fence as he parents did the same to embrace him.

Alan caught up to Eric at the huge fence, and saw that Billy had been behind the Kirby's looking for a way over.

"Oh, it's so good to see you." Alan called out shaking Billy's hand.

"How did you know we were here?" Mr. Kirby asked Eric.

"I heard your phone, the stupid jingle from the store." Eric explained.

"You're phone where is it?" Mrs. Kirby asked her husband.

"I don't have it." Mr. Kirby exclaimed.

"Well, where did you have it last?" Mrs. Kirby demanded to know.

"I had it on the plane, but I gave it to Nash." Mr. Kirby explained.

"But he was eaten." Mrs Kirby whispered.

"He must have had it." Mr. Kirby started. Behind them they heard the phone began to ring again. They all turned and saw the Spinosaurus just on the outside of the trees. He loomed menacingly at them, waiting for them to make the first move.

"Run." Alan whispered, and then Eric and he took off, racing for their lives looking for any holes in the fence. The Spinosaurus chased after them getting more and more closer to them with ever pound of his massive feet. Suddenly there was a break in the structure, and Eric launched himself through it, and into his mother's arms, Alan ducked through it, Mr. Kirby and Billy both grabbing him as the Spinosaurus's snout poked through the hole attempting to snap at Alan. The group watched as the Spinosaurus roared and then turned away from them. The group relaxed a bit, the Kirby's hugging their prodigal son, Billy clapping a hand on Alan's shoulder. There was another roar and then the Spinosaurus smashed through the wall. The group immediately turned tail and ran in the opposite direction, towards the only structure there, a small building. They broke into the building, and then turned and shut the door, making sure to bolt it the appropriate places. There were a few bangs and the Spinosaurus attempted to break in but eventually he got bored and stomped off. The Kirby's went back to the reunion, Billy turned to Alan.

"I see you have my bag, may I have it back?" Billy asked.

"Well you know, the lucky strap, but it's ok, I've got it." Alan replied.

"Alan, give me the bag." Billy demanded, Alan stared at him, "It's not safe." Alan found this comment confusing, taking the bag and putting it on the window sill and then pulled the zipper open. Flipping open the bag he found two raptor eggs nestled inside.

"Raptor eggs? Did you steal raptor eggs?" Alan asked him. Billy looked entirely uncomfortable.

"I took them on an impulse, I thought they could fund the dig for another six years." Billy explained. Alan could only stare at him.

"What were you thinking? As far as I'm concerned you're no better then the people that made this place." Alan snarled. He saw the hurt look on Billy's face a felt a little regretful, that was a bit harsh now that he thought about it, but people had died because of his idiotic mistake. He stomped past Billy to where there was a broke window, below them was a river, he took the bag and hung it out of the window content on dropping it. Then he paused, and put the bag on his shoulder. Mr. Kirby rushed forward.

"What are you doing? Those things are after us cuz of those eggs." He cried.

"Those things know we have the eggs if I drop them in the river they'll still be after us." Alan retorted.

"What happens if they have find us with them?" Mr. Kirby asked.

"What happens if they us without them?" Alan countered. That shut everyone up. They decided on heading to the river, Alan had spotted a boat earlier that day, and that was the plan, get to the coast via the boat, but first they would have to go through the mist filled compound. After a near tumble when the metal stairs collapsed to the rocky waters below sent them to their only other option out, a bridge that disappeared out in the mist and out into the open. Alan turned to his companions, and the sulking Billy.

"Alright, let's do this one at a time shall we?" Alan whispered, trying to put on a brave face and a smile. He had a firm had on the railing so if it fell he'd be able to grip something, he doubted it could help him much, but it was more for his comfort. He got to the other side and called out for the next person to go. As he awaited for the person to come over he surveyed the railings around him and came upon a pile of dried up goop on the railing. He broke off a piece of it and smelt it, just as Mrs. Kirby made her way over, she called over for Eric. Alan rushed forward and looked up to the heavens, where he saw the mist shift long enough for him to see the cage that we were in.

"We're in a cage." Alan whispered.

"For what?" Mrs. Kirby asked. Out in the mist they heard Eric shrieking. Mrs. Kirby ran out onto the bridge, as did Alan and when they got to the middle they saw a huge pterodactyl carrying Eric off. Suddenly it was a race, with the Kirby's in the leading screaming and carrying on, as they tried to see through the mist to find Eric, of course they couldn't. They made it to an observatory, and Alan heard the click of a buckle. He glanced to his left and saw that Billy was doing up his straps, He ran to the observatory wall buckling the last few straps, and Alan knew what he was doing.

"No Billy, Don't! Stop!" Alan cried but Billy didn't listen, he jumped off the wall. Pulling the right cord so that the parasail came out Alan watched as for as long as he could then eventually was forced to turn away and chase after the Kirby's once Billy disappeared in the mist.

Chasing after the Kirby's lead them to the opposite side where the stairs had fallen through and of course a second pterodactyl cornered them, breaking through the fenced off roof of the corridor and sending them back through the passage way to the dead end they had just run from. They had no choice but to jump off into the water, especially when the bridge began to break. When they were swimming the corridor fell pinning the creature and sinking it below water.

Eric had been dropped in a nest baby dinosaurs were pecking at him trying to eat the very flesh off of his bones. He managed to get away and run away, but how far can you run when your on an island of cliffs. He managed get away for just a little time,

"Una! Una where are you I need you!" Eric cried. Behind him he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Billy gliding toward him using the parasail Ben had used to get them stuck on this island.

"Billy!" Eric cried happily, just as the baby bird dinosaurs got to him once again. Billy was swooping around.

"Eric you're going to have to jump." Billy cried. Knocking the birds off of him he ran down the last stretch of the islands, launching himself off the rocks and onto Billy. They glided for a while, the pterodactyl gliding above them, some gliding low enough to snap at their feet. One of them snagged the top of the sail leaving three tears. They were starting to loose control and drop to the ground.

"Eric you have to let go! Let go Eric!" Billy cried until Eric eventually let go crashing into the water below them. Not soon after that Billy was swept up against the rock wall of the gorge, the parasail hooked on a rock jutting out from the wall. As Billy frantically tried to unclip the various straps so he himself could escape to the water, while the pterodactyls circled above below him, ready to dive for the prize.

Eric had swam over to the rocky side, where his mother came to his side to check him over for further injuries. Eric shrugged her off and pointed to Billy.

"He's there, across the river." Eric cried, as Billy crashed to the water below. Mrs. Kriby dragged Eric away, they were going to look for a way to get out, Mr. Kirby and Allan rushed forward to Billy's aid, but the pterodactyls were faster. Three hovering above Billy as they pecked at him, swooping down and forcing her deeper into the water. From behind them they heard a war cry, and Una ran past them, a spear in hand, and jumped on what the two thought was a rock. What it turned out to be was a pterodactyl that had been content on watching the others to hunt. The spear drove forward into its and with the force of her attack she went flying into the current Billy was quickly being swept away by.

The three pterodactyl that were previously preoccupied with Billy tuned away from their quarry and cried out in rage at the sight of their fallen comrade. Una, with spear in hand, rushed back to the rocky side, crying,

"Run!" Assuming that the two humans would keep up. She stooped down mid stride and picked up her back pack. Allan and Mr. Kirby were having difficulty keeping up with her, and with the three pterodactyls following closely behind, they opted to dive into the water and swim under the gate, where Una managed to get through the same iron gate that Eric and Mrs. Kriby ran through, and managed to shut it behind her quickly stopping the three predators from keeping up the chase. She back away watching the pterodactyls thrash against the iron mesh they couldn't break through. Finally she tore her gaze away and took her backpack off her bag. She opened the flap and several small head popped out. The baby raptors chirruped up to her, and she beamed down to them obviously getting quite a lot of praise.

"Are any of them hurt?" Eric asked, standing in front of her. Una looked up to him.

"No, they think I was rather brave, and they can't wait to tell the others I killed a flyer, though the elders might be angry that I didn't bring it back to eat. But yes, they're fine. I'm sorry I didn't get your friend though." Una replied. Mrs. Kriby rushed forward and wrenched Eric away from her.

"Stay away from him you monster!" She screamed. Una backed away, at her feet the baby raptors barked angrily, probably calling her all sorts of different names.

"Mom, it's ok, she's a friend." Eric chided, trying to calm her down.

"But she's with the raptors." Mrs. Kirby cried. Allan stepped between the two, and looked down at the girl no older than 13.

"Why do you have them in a bag?" Allan asked. Una smiled to him.

"The babies that survive stay with me, so that when the elders go hunting I can keep them safe in the trees away from predators." Una explained. In the distance there was an echo of chorusing barks, the babies responded quickly and eagerly from inside the folds of the backpack. Una sighed.

"I have to go, I'll find you later tonight Eric." She whispered, leaning forward past Allan and his mom to enfold him in an embrace. Eric returned the gesture, closing his eyes in what was a euphoric response, and then waved her off as she ran off into the forest to return to her home. The remaining four turned back to the river and waded into the shallow water to waitng boat that would hopefully get them to the ocean.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. Tell me what you think about a new pen name**


	6. Chapter 6

Two Worlds

xStarletx

A/N: Here we are Chapter 6… but I lied, this is the second last chapter. There should be just one more… unless I do an epilogue, and if I do an epilogue that means I won't be doing a sequel. Alright my reviewers tell me what you'd like to read more, an epilogue or a whole sequel! I'll be posting the next chapter next Saturday promise!

Chapter 5 – The Spinosaurus Strikes Back

* * *

They weren't coasting down the river long when Eric came to comfort Alan. Alan felt guilty about Billy, sure he was mad at him but he never would have wished the boy dead. He knew that this was partial his fault, Billy was dead, and he had managed to lose his Stetson at some point while he was swimming.

"I'm sorry about Billy." Eric whispered. Alan tried not to look choked up.

"The last thing I said to him was that he was no better than the people who built this place, and that's not true. You see I have a theory about boys, some boys want to be an astronaut and go up into space, while others want to be astronomers who stay in the safety of their homes and study from afar."

"But you never get to go into space." Eric finished.

"That's all Billy wanted to do, to be able to touch them and that's not wrong." Alan concluded. The setting sunlight hit their eyes, everyone stood still a moment to watch what they were passing. They could see herd upon herd grazing beneath the reddened sun, the sight was majestic and beautiful, and it took everyone's breath away.

"You know what Doctor Grant. Billy was right." Eric murmured, Alan was inclined to agree.

---///---

They had been drifting along for a while and the sun had set when they heard the sound of the phone ringing. Everyone paused on the boat stared at the corner they were rounding expecting the worse. But instead of the great finned monster standing bearing down on us, but instead there were giant mounds of steaming poop.

"Stay there!" Mr. Kirby ordered his son as everyone scrambled forward towards the poop to find the phone before it stopped ringing.

When it was found, Eric cried out in warning. The three looked up and found a T-rex bearing down on them. It took in a sniff of the poop made a disgusted noise and then stomped off. From the bushes came an echoing laugh, and Eric suddenly threw himself off the boat.

"UNA!" He cried running at her throwing his arms open and enveloped her in a hug.

"Did you get in trouble?" He asked resting his forehead on hers, the biggest smile on their faces.

"No, not in the least. They were proud of my defeat of the flyer." She told him. "But this is much more entertaining."

Alan didn't find this funny what-so-ever, and no one wanted her to come with them, but in the end she was let on the boat.

--///--

During the evening Una caught fish for them to fry, Mrs. Kirby was more than a little nervous about having her on the boat.

"What if the pack is following her?"

"They're already following us." Alan reminded her.

"So now they have an excuse." Mrs. Kirby cried.

"They have an excuse already." Alan snarled.

"Una's asleep, but she's wicked smart, she probably knows that you're talking about her. She wouldn't snitch on us so just drop it." Eric ordered.

Everyone turned and saw that Una was very much awake and staring out at the water.

"Get the boat started." Una whispered.

"What? Why?" Mr. Kirby asked.

"Shut up and do it!" She hissed. Mr. Kirby scrambled to do as he was told as Alan dialed the number for Ellie. He managed to get a hold of her, only to find out it was her young son who on the other line. Before her son could get her, something bumped into the boat knocking Mr. Kirby down and the phone out of Alan's hand. Una was on the side of the boat a new spear in her hand, poised to strike.

The Finned dinosaur reared out of the water, a few meters away, it roared at them. Una roared back, her voice smaller than the Spinosaurus. In the distance they heard several barks echoing hers. The large snout went for Una who jabbed at it with her spear, managing to jab the Spinosaurus in the eye. It swooped down and hit Una clear off the boat.

"UNA!" Eric cried, trying to run after her. His mother caught him before he could get off the boat, dragging him into the cage that was strapped to the boat. The Spinosaur jerked at the cage, as the inhabitants tried to keep themselves in the middle so the claws wouldn't scratch them. As they were struggling the phone rang again. The boat tipped and the phone slid away from them, but when the Spinosaurus pushed down on them the phone slid back.

"Ellie?" Alan cried into the receiver, her voice was garbled. The Spinosaurus grabbed a hold of the cage and pulled it into the water. The metal bard began to sink immediately.

"The River! Site B! The RIVER!" Alan cried. Just before the phone hit the water, the Spinosaurus bent down to play with the cage a raptor jumped out onto the neck, nipping at the skin. The Spinosaurus reared, and struggled to get off. The raptor fell to the water before it could be snatched up. This gave the others time to get out, Una jumped up at the Spinosaurus and Drove the spear deep into its eye. It let out one last dying roar before it fell to the water.

Eric plodded out of the water and turned back to the stream, down the river a raptor barked. From the depths popped up Una, Eric rushed forward, and the raptor turned and ran away.

"Una are you ok?" He asked. Una nodded.

"Climb up a tree, it's safer." Una ordered. Everyone obeyed, Eric helped her get up the tree. She was bleeding from her leg, and her shoulder was pretty banged up.

"Geeze what did you hit?" Eric asked her.

"Rocks." Una replied she leant back against the tree, no doubt exhuased. She smiled to herself.

"I killed the Finned Beast." She whispered to herself. "My mother will be proud."

"I'm proud of you too." Eric told her, he wrapped an arm around her. Mrs. Kriby watched her son curled up next to the raptor girl.

"I don't like this." She whispered to her husband.

"It's his first girlfriend. Let him have that much." He snarled.

--///---

The next morning Alan lead everyone closer to the coast with Una's help.

"Can't you hear it?" She asked, beginning to run forward. Everyone struggled to keep up with her, she was faster than the normal human no doubt from her years with the pack. They hit a particularly sandy patch that Una had already cleared and suddenly they were surrounded by a pack of raptors.

"Una!" Eric cried, Una turned and headed back but the leader hissed at her. Una took a submissive stance and backed away. Alan swore to himself, they were facing the Alpha, and not even Una could help them now.


	7. Chapter 7

Two Worlds

xStarletx

A/N: Last chapter, well possibly last. Right now we're tied between Epilogue or whole extra story, and I'm leaning towards Epilogue cuz I don't think I have enough of a plot line to make a whole extra story, but I will think of one if there's the demand. So last chance people – Epilogue or sequel? Btw I'm sorry it's so short, but it's sweet… kinda…. Just review and tell me what you voted

Chapter 6: Time to Say Good Bye

* * *

"Don't look her in the eye." Alan warned, everyone immediately avoided eye contact as the alpha raptor moved forward.

"Everyone crouch down, she's challenging us." Alan murmured. He had the bag with the eggs out in front of them as the preening alpha strutted towards them, waiting to see if they'd challenge her. She stopped in front of Mrs. Kirby and began to sniff her, knocking her snout against Mrs. Kirby's hair.

"She thinks you stole the eggs." Alan explained.

"Get behind me." Mr. Kirby ordered trying to push her back. The alpha hissed at him, Una made a strange noise. The alpha turned to her and left Mr. Kirby alone.

"Give me the eggs." Mrs. Kirby demanded. Alan did as he was told, he opened the bag and handed her the two eggs that Billy had taken. Mrs. Kirby carefully put them in the sand in front of her, Alan had found the prototype of a raptors resonating chamber that Billy had made for him back when they were out in Montana.

He took it out and put it to his lips and blew into it, just as he thought sounds came out, just random sounds, he had no idea what he was saying of course, but it was making the raptors around him bark.

"No, Call for help!" Mr. Kirby cried. Alan tried to think back to when he heard the other raptor call for help back at the compound and tried again. After two or three attempts he managed to get the right sound. He caught Una's surprised look and the Alpha's strange look, one went to attack him, but the Alpha called him off. She lifted her head and listened, in the distance they could hear the beating of wings. The raptors no doubt decided that it was their help arriving and nudged Una towards the Eggs.

Una picked them up, looking at Eric with a pained look on her face and then stood up. Her pack ran off, the alpha nudged her along too and when she was gone the group stood up. Everyone listened.

"That's a helicopter." Mr. Kirby whispered. Everyone took off after him. A few meters away was the ocean and on the beach a solitary figure in a black suit.

"Dr. Grant? Dr. Alan Grant?" He cried into a megaphone. Everyone ran forward screaming:

"Stop! That's a very bad idea!"

Coming onto the island was swimming tanks and millions of black hawks, out of which poured soldier after soldier. Alan would have to thank Ellie now, she sent the Navy and the Marines

"Are you Alan Grant?" the man asked when he got into ear shot.

"Yes! Thank you." Alan replied.

"What about her?" The man asked pointing to the tree line. Alan turned and Eric ran past him. Una stood by a tree watching the chaos with fearful and tear filled eyes.

"Can I have the bone thingie?" Eric asked. Alan handed it to him.

"Tell Una it's a thank you present." He assured him. He watched Eric run to her and open her arms. Mrs. and Mr. Kirby watched them as well, an arm around his wife's shoulder. Mrs. Kirby cried when Eric kissed Una very solidly on the lips. She glanced back at the others and waved, and then Eric watched her run back into the jungle to join her pack.

"Who was that?" The man in the suit asked.

"A friend. Don't worry, she's quite capable of protecting herself." Alan assured the man, he waited for everyone else to board the black hawk and then the man directed him to another passenger.

"Is this man with you?" He asked. Alan looked down to a very battered Billy who had gauze wrapped up everywhere.

"Hey! You made it. I rescued your hat." Billy whispered hoarsely. Alan chuckled to himself taking his Stetson from Billy.

"Well that's the important part." He told him, petting Billy's hand softly.

As the black hawk took them back to the ship that was going to take him home he glanced over to Eric who was fingering a bracelet, it was like the one Una had on but it was made out of fabric, no doubt the fabric she used to hold her hair back. Alan realized that Eric must have really liked Una, no doubt was the first love he ever had. The Kirby's stared at each other lovingly, no doubt after this they would be getting back together. Alan sat back, maybe this stay on the island was what he needed to get his life back on track.

* * *

The End!

Thanks for reading you guys are clearly awesome! Don't forget this may not be the end, just vote for me – Epilogue or Sequel - Thanks for being awesome readers, don't forget to review!

**~xStarletx**


	8. Epilogue

Two Worlds

xStarletx

**A/N: Alright you guys this is the last chapter. I felt so bad about letting you guys down that I decided I'd write this up tonight and post it. It's not the best, but I don't want to give everything away. Get to the end and I'll tell you what you can look forward to!**

Epilogue

* * *

Alan went home and tried to forget what he had experienced on the island. He got together with Ian Malcolm and had him tell Alan just exactly what happened. Though it was a great story and you would no doubt like to hear about it, that's a story for later.

Alan thanked Ellie thoroughly being sure to tell her just what he had felt for even though she had married someone else. At first Ellie was horrified, that's not something you say to someone who's happily married with two kids. But the seeds of doubt were sown and within the year Ellie had separated from her husband and had taken her kids to move in with Alan in Montana.

The Kirby's got back together and stayed together something about surviving killer dinosaurs together forged an even deeper bond between them. Every once and a while they would come to Montana to see how everything was with Alan and Ellie. They would ask about Billy who was now a very important and successful paleontologist, and would regale Alan with stories of Eric who had seemed to have effectively forgotten about what had happened to him.

Eric was the one who was affected most. His parents wanted to believe that Eric had moved on, but in truth he had never forgotten about Una, one doesn't ever forget their first love. But to Eric she was more than just a first love, she was his only love. After university Eric contacted Billy with only one hope in his mind.

Billy was never the same after site B, but then again no one that survived was, so when Eric contacted him with the hopes of being able to make runs between Isla Sorna. After some negotiations with the government, using some of the connections Billy had made over the years he finally got permission. It was then that Eric told everyone of his plan.

No one took it well, his parents were furious, Alan tried to talk him out of it, even Billy was shocked once he knew what he was making runs for. Eric had decided to go back to Isla Sorna to be with Una. They all tried to warn him, tell him that Una could very possibly be dead for all they knew, but Eric was determined. He knew in his heart that Una was alive and he had been training himself for his eventual return to her.

The original group plus Ellie were there to see Eric off. They all stood on the island shores, nervously shifting as Eric gathered his backpack of things. His mother was concerned that the raptors wouldn't take him in. But Eric wouldn't listen, Una would have him and that was enough.

Sure enough Una appeared at the tree line, she was ten years older now, her hair long and pulled back in the usual way. She ran to Eric, having recognized him immediately, with open arms. It was only after a passionate embrace that only lovers that have been separated for so long can relish in did she come to the others to say hello to her old friends.

Una was alpha now, having earned her spot years ago when she killed the Spinosaurus. She assured Mrs. Kirby that the raptors would take care of Eric, and so would she. The deal was that once a month Billy would come to the shore with more supplies, food, weapons, clothes, shoes, paper, pens, flashlights, and other things that Eric asked for. Upon his return he would give Mr. and Mrs. Kirby news on Eric and Una. They agreed that they would keep it a secret, the real reason why Billy was going back and forth.

But like all great secrets, they were found out. But that adventure is a whole different story.

* * *

So here we are. This is the last of the last, but not for this plot line or these characters. Everyone definitely wants me to continue this plot so I will. Just not at this moment. I have other fics I need to pay attention too, including one I stated long before this one that I have YET to finish. So you will have to wait for what I'm going to write, I just really need a break from this plot line. You know to think.

First off, I'll be doing a Prequel. A lot of people have been requesting it so I will actually do that… since the prequel is set in the second movie, I'm actually going to have to watch it… cause I haven't yet. Which kinda sucks, cause I'm not that big a fan of the second movie. But you guys were awesome so I'll do something awesome for you too.

After that I'll do the Sequel, cause a lot of people want that too.

So you guys are super lucky, I gave you two options and I'm doing both of those options plus a Prequel. So look for that!

Tell me what you think, review please!

--

For you **Harry Potter** fans, please check out my **HP** fic, I unno if I should continue or leave it off where I've got it, I'd love some advice for that one.

And for those **Percy Jackson** fans – and trust me he's awesome enough to have plenty of fans – check out my **Percy Jackson** fic, It's up now and I'd love to hear that some people like it.

Check my **profile** out in the months to come if you ever get bored, I'm almost always doing something new. New stories, new posts where you'd never suspect it, and other interesting things.

If you'd like to read other stories that I haven't posted on fanfiction go to my deviantart page:

**xxvennxx. deviantart .com **_(Just take the spaces out)_

I've got lots of awesome stuff up there – including the summary to the novel I'm working on, so check it out!

Thanks for sticking with me for this long! You guys were truly awesome!

**_xStarletx_**


End file.
